


Good Luck

by Val_Creative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fluff, Hogwarts, Humor, Introspection, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Male Ginny Weasley, Male Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Male Slash, Mutual Pining, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Rain, Romantic Friendship, Rule 63, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Luna visits Ginny before the start of a new Quiddich match.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glove23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/gifts).



> Linny is pure fluffy joy to me so I tried a soft mlm approach. Crossing my fingers you guys like.

*

Molly Weasley wanted a little girl. 

She convinced everyone who knew about her last pregnancy that Ginny would be. Her darling little newborn would be the first daughter in the Weasley family in seven generations, Molly prattled on while rubbing her belly. Arthur would dutifully smile and nod.

Ginny didn't pay any mind to expectations. Not even in the womb. 

He's the youngest son — Morgin _"Gin/Ginny"_ Weasley — with a middle name being a Great Great Uncle from the Prewett's side. 

Loud and overly opinionated. Quick to wit. As temperamental as his flaming red hair.

Ginny found himself excelling the subjects of Dueling and Charms.

And flying.

Especially at flying ever since Ginny learned to crawl over a broom without falling at age seven. Nobody taught him. He was forbidden from holding broomsticks then. But none of his parents or Ginny's older brothers knew he would sneak into the family broom shed to practise.

That's why Ginny feels like he's a _decent_ Seeker. Being a Chaser is what Ginny really aims for.

Hence why he's here.

Rainfall greys and mists out the view of the Quiddich pitch. 

"Bollocks," Ron mutters, hunching himself under one of the wooden beams. 

Angelina Johnson tuts, crossing her arms while staring ahead. 

They're soaked to the bone, waiting for a match announcement. The length of Ginny's red-and-gold cape and jersey already sopping wet. His medium-length hair gathered into a ponytail and dripping. Underneath his thick, leathered padding, it all feels _moist_.

Hermione would have cast the Impervius Charm, Ginny thinks. To repel the water off their clothes. She's brilliant like that.

Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke playfully kick mud at each other, laughing like gits. "If I see you lot cobbing or blagging instead of using your Beater bats," Angelina warns them, glaring, "then I'm removing you from the team. Are we clear?"

"As mud," Jack quips, smirking. He's quickly walloped on the arm by a frowning Ginny. His smirk drops.

"Mud is not very clear, I'm afraid," comes an airy, masculine voice. 

Ginny whirls around to a boy around his age. Short, with long and dirty blonde hair fuzzing at the ends. Intensely silver eyes. He's wearing the radish earrings again. Both ears. Usually, the girls were the ones who wore earrings at Hogwarts. Ginny did see Blaise once with a snake-like, enchanted cuff over the top of his ear. It was very memorising, wriggling freely. 

"Hello, Luna," Ginny murmurs, offering a pleasantly wide smile and kicking Andrew who pretends to gag next to him.

They all call him 'Loony' Luna or make fun of Luna for having a girly name. It's the name Luna's mother chose so Ginny thinks his name is _special_. It's one of the very last things left of Luna's mother. But, of course, _nobody_ ever bothers to ask Luna.

"I have something for you," Luna murmurs, reaching for the necklace of firethorns dangling from his neck.

Ginny ducks his head, smiling harder and allowing the other boy to drape it over him. It's a chain of raw, red berries linked by branches covered in thorns. They smell like a Mandrake's breath. Luna gently avoids pricking Ginny's temples and his cheeks, rearranging the necklace.

He's close enough to Ginny that Luna's eyelashes appear silvery. Damp with rain.

He's _pretty_.

"This will keep the Likho away."

"Right," Ginny says without thinking. "Like the clay model you made over the summer. The—the pink creature with an eyestalk."

"Yes, that one. It's a creature quite malevolent by nature and brings suffering to those who draw its eye. You'll be much safer now playing." Luna gazes over a bright-eyed Ginny with a hint of curiosity. "You remembered," he points out.

Ginny laughs, turning a flaming red when the corner of Luna's mouth lifts. He sheepishly looks down to his feet.

_"Well—"_

"Are you done chatting up or can we go inside now?" Andrew mutters, earning him a grimacing slap on the back of his head by Ron. "It's bloody freezing!" he insists, whining to the Gryffindor Captain. "The match is _cancelled_ anyway! You know it is!"

Angelina sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I'll see you at the Great Hall," Ginny says, staring purposely at Luna to ignore his teammates. "We can study for Professor McGonagall's lesson and play Exploding Snap in the Ravenclaw Common Room after? I'll invite Dean. He's been wanting to get revenge on Roger Davies for cheating." 

"That would be nice."

Pale, spindly fingers reach out, touching over Ginny's padded Quiddich glove. Ginny's brown eyes widen.

"Good luck," Luna says quietly, smiling thinly and moving past Jack. He somehow crammed himself in with the rest of the Gryffindor Quiddich Team and Ginny has no idea how. Luna is, very much, a enigma. With seemingly not a care in the world.

Alicia Spinnet giggles in delight, elbowing Ginny who flushes and whispers excitedly to her. Ron huffs.

Being himself is worth it.

*


End file.
